fe_echoes_gfaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jdeo1997
jdeo1997 is a Gamefaqs user who frequents the Fire Emblem boards, among others. He is most well known for making possibly a Fire Emblem Discord server, which is 99% populated by Gamefaqs users. Usually pretty calm-ish, but can get heated at times. Likes # Animals (Living and Extinct) # Legos # Kingdom Hearts # Pokemon # Cheesecake # Fire Emblem (Duh) # Fallout # Overwatch # Video Games in General # Mythology # Turkey Sandwiches # Music # Books # Movies # Tsunderes # Cracked (Mostly for the glory that is Bucholz) # History (those that do not learn from it are doomed to repeat it) # Viking Funerals (They're awesome, okay) # Game of Thrones (The Lannisters send their regards) Dislikes # Trolls (especially Pheros and the Smashfaqs trolls) # Random Enemy Crits # Math # Diogo's bullshit (but doesn't everyone?) Clive vs the world! When Clive was unfortunately chosen as Diogo's next "champion", Jdeo, in his infinite boredom, decided to have a series of Clive vs topics for shits and giggles, where Clive faces against both fictional characters and historical figures. Because reasons. The poll series was a rousing success, getting to over 100 polls every day, with 99 of them made by Jdeo (Kenneth made the Duke Nukem one), where he left it, only for the torch to be picked up by Liquid_King (with Jdeo ending up doing the Barte, Elric Brothers, and Sly Cooper ones due to a request), before Toad took a hiatus, leading to him taking up the reigns. Again. Season 1 Results: Clive wins: 14% Rinkah (23, 16-7) Alberich (10, 6-4) Judeau (5, 3-2) The Two Stupid Dogs (14, 8-6) Makalov (23, 14-9) Latino King (39, 29-10) Diogo (29, 21-8) Matthis (26, 23-3) Gwendolyn (39, 25-14) Princess Elise (48, 25-23) Verlisfy (43, 34-9) Gaiden Clive (32, 19-13) Algus/Argath (27, 14-13) Vegan Gains (45, 29-16) Clive losses: 82% Samurai Jack (21, 7-14) Darth Maul (21, 2-19) Genji (I need healing 21 votes, 3-7-11) Clair (19, 4-15) Alfonse (9, 4-5) Magikarp (35, 10-24) Luna Inverse (18, 3-15) Oliver (17, 3-14) Mathilda (23, 2-21) The Adventurer (18, 7-11) Ornstein and Smough (14, 4-10) Yogurt/Jogurt (20, 8-12) Patrick Colasour* (original: 7 votes, 4-3. redo: 18, 6-12. Total: 25, 10-15) Maractus (17, 5-12) Stalin (34, 15-19) Dan Hibiki (18, 6-12) Riki (17, 4-13) Zhao Yun (18, 4-14) Yogurt (25, 9-16) Rocket (17, 4-13) Rattata (33, 9-24) Illidan Stormrage (19, 5-14) Evil Clive (27, 3-16-8) Ryuji Sakamoto (34, 5-29) Yusuke Kitagawa (33, 8-25) Luka (20, 4-16) Tracer (32, 10-22) Yamcha (39, 12-27) Spaceballs Yogurt (24, 6-18) Avel (14, 3-11) Shannam (19, 9-10) The Scotsman (17, 5-12) Ashi (10, 3-7) Aku (15, 1-14) Gun (3,1-2) Sanger Zonvolt (20, 2-18) 3-13 Archer (30, 3-27) Penta-Axe General (13, 1-12) Rallyman (19, 1-18) His reflection (24, 6-18) Gaston (17, 2-15) Haitaka (32, 5-27) Teridax (18, 4-14) Makoto NiIjima (49, 5-44) The Kid (I forgot him in all previous versions) (18, 7-11) The Black Knight (45, 4-41) Peter Pan (16, 5-11) Scaramouche (26, 3-23) Clive's Shadow (32, 7-25) Seven-Colored Fish (11, 1-10) Forsyth (22, 4-18) Kelik (17, 4-13) Cuccos (42, 1-41) Ninjas with baseball bats (14, 2-12) Desert Fortress (24, 6-18) Jagen (34, 15-19) Batta (23, 5-18) Ringabel (43, 6-37) Dunsparce (27, 2-25) Cirno (23, 2-21) Kurt Cobain (18, 6-12) Gheb (40, 19-21) Eliwood (37, 1-36) Dorcas (37, 9-28) Glade (14, 6-8) Shovel Knight (37, 8-29) Gino Odjick (22, 8-14) Joey Wheeler (48, 7-41) Detroit Lions (32, 7-25) FE1 Radd (18, 5-13) Xander (41, 3-38) Tonberry (40, 1-39) Malboro (41, 4-37) Rocking Daein Soldier (30, 2-18) Dinkleberg (40, 8-32) Chad Kroeger (24, 5-19) Aquaman (29, 1-28) Nah (42, 1-41) Duke Nukem (46, 6-40) Yuuka Kazami (19, 1-18) Jade Curtiss (34, Clean Sweep) Theodore Roosevelt (58, 2-56) Draws: 4% Gaia the Fierce Knight (18) Bling Bling Boy (24) Anders (6) FIona (26) Season 2 Results: Will happen sometime in January Quotes Unrelated to the GoT/ASoI&F discussion, but has anyone realized how f***ed over Poland is? Stuck between Germany and Russia, It was utterly screwed and doomed to be taken over. But The Poles should have known better then to settle there, Even though they were a fairly strong power and no one knew That Those Germans and the Backwater Slavs getting f***ed over by the Mongols would be such a hassle, but they should have chosen a better place to live/Sarcasm Oh no, I use a site I like! What will happen, will the internet police come and throw me in the Web Gulags? Sorry for what? Not following your constant sucking off of mediocre or bad units? Not following your bats*** beliefs on religion and morality? Disagreeing with your f***ing stupid idea of watching videos making you as qualified to speak in a game as those that played it, if not moreso? Saying you are a self-conceded egotistical a****** brimming with pride? Disagreeing with any thing you do, as everything you do is perfect and just??? No, he will not apologize to you, I will not apologize to you, no one on this god-forsaken board-no, this f***ing website, will apologize to you! Want to know why? Because you don't f***ing deserve an apology. After all you have done, the way you are high and mighty, as if you were God's chosen arbitrator of justice and that your views, and only your views, are right, and that everyone else is wrong, even though you have displayed such horrible actions as Pride, homophobia, and racism; you have the f***ing gall to think you deserve an apology?! What you deserve is nothing more then a slap from reality to clear your vision of the bats*** yo have covered your eyes in, but that won't happen because you are a sad man with an overinflated ego who thinks that he can't be wrong on anything. Newsflash: you can be. And, unlike you, I won't demand an apology from you. Such a thing would be an ego killer, which you need, but I won't accept such a thing from you, especially as long as your head is shoved so far up your ass you can see your teeth! A kitty! Are you f***ing you stupid you dumb bastard, lions and leopards are so much more than just a kitty, you would have to have the mentality of a toddler to to think of such beasts as kittens! The only '''''African animals tat could count as kittens are servals, caracals, and Wildcats which don't hunt Ostriches, meanwhile animals like Lions, Leopards, African Painted Dogs, and Hyenas actually hunt and can take down ostriches, so you're attempted deflection only proved your place as A GODDAMN MORON!!!!] Trivia * A buddy of mine saw Jdeo take his shirt off in the shower and he said Jdeo had an 8 pack. That Jdeo was shredded. * Has claimed a board for social stuff * Tried to make a Discord server for the board to use. It went to hell quickly. ** Later tried it again with some changes, actually achieving success. * Has a habit of randomly ripping off his clothes in Social Threads, revealing either another outfit that usually violates several natural laws, or a random animal. * At least had an army of maids and butlers. They were either disbanded or incorporated into the XCVII Legion. Category:Users Category:Gamefaqs users